<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Podfic) The Sky on Fire by QuietPods (TheQuietWings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032398">(Podfic) The Sky on Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods'>QuietPods (TheQuietWings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive of Our Own Orphanage [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock Infinite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:58:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/QuietPods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Men think nothing of a woman until she becomes a monster.</p>
<p>A podfic of "The Sky on Fire"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archive of Our Own Orphanage [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483670</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Podfic) The Sky on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/864558">The Sky on Fire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Google Drive Version: </strong>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vHnh1ptINIr96j_RBvU803FRvr6TcBCJ">https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vHnh1ptINIr96j_RBvU803FRvr6TcBCJ</a>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Internet Archive Version: </strong>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/the-sky-on-fire">https://archive.org/details/the-sky-on-fire</a>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>YouTube Version: </strong>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlP2h6WG6pA&amp;list=PL7j0hIkhGj9FoMxx7BuujML0vyUCk69pj&amp;index=15">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlP2h6WG6pA&amp;list=PL7j0hIkhGj9FoMxx7BuujML0vyUCk69pj&amp;index=15</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>